The Promise of Forgotten Days
by Eirwen Eira
Summary: Their reunion was the first step of their future together. The next day, they were set to meet for their first date to an opening of a new museum. But as the unseen side of MC is revealed to him, so is the forgotten memory of the old days, and the reunion at the party was not the reunion that will set their future. Sequel to The Color of Soul.


**THE PROMISE OF FORGOTTEN DAY**

"It's been a long time, mother."

With a gentle smile on his face, V stood in front of the tombstone engraved with the name of a woman—a woman who had loved his son, who was the reason he was still alive to this day. He put down a bouquet of flowers he had held and kneeled.

"I'm sorry for not visiting you lately. I have been… trying to fix myself. To be the Jihyun Kim you wanted me to be, to make good use of this life you saved… But I assure you, from now on, I will visit you more often, with the woman whom I come to love as much as I love myself."

V fell silent and looked up at the clear sky. "Speaking of her…" he faced the tombstone with a smile and cheeks tinted with pink shade. "Unfortunately, there are no words to describe how beautiful, bright, and blissful her existence is to me. However, perhaps, if not through words, then I wish to capture her soul through the brush you gave me, and through the colors I've finally discovered thanks to her."

V fell silent again. Though his lips were still smiling, his eyes weren't. "Sometimes, I wish you were alive, just so you could see how similar your kindness and warmth are to her. Sometimes… I wish you were here with me. I always visualize vividly what you two would talk about, how you two would spend your time together, how the three of us would…" he lost his voice, and before he knew it, tears started rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them. "I-I'm sorry. It's just… it would be such a bliss. But… I know I must let it go. I've decided to look forward for my sake, my friends', yours, and hers. Oh, but don't tell her I said that, okay, mother? This will be our little secret." He chuckled.

He looked at his watch and stood up. He gave a long contented and affectionate stare at the tombstone, "The love you introduced me will surely be a guideline to her happiness and mine. Farewell for now, mother."

* * *

The clock was ticking. He ran through the crowded street, hoping he wasn't late. Although he had been planning to arrive half an hour early, due to being unable to sleep the night before and the sudden stop to his mother's grave, the thirty minutes were reduced by half. He couldn't help it; today's date had reduced him to a daydreaming fool. He sighed in relief as he finally managed to go through the crowded street and arrived at the park. However, his smile instantly diminished as he saw MC waiting under a tree. She was wearing black semi-formal attire like him. Was she also visiting someone's grave?

"MC!" he approached her. "Since when did you arrive?"

"Oh, just now. But, what about you? Aren't you a little early?"

"So are you. I thought it was supposed to be two o'clock."

"I know, but…" she averted her face. "I've had my fill of waiting. I… can't wait any longer."

Her averted face was hiding the pink shade on her cheeks. Her arms were pressed against her sides as her right hand was rubbing on her left wrist nervously. It was such a pure expression, he couldn't help but slip out a chuckle, much to her embarrassment. "Wh-what?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking the same." He extended his hand to her. "Let's go, MC."

During weekends, museum was always packed with couples, friends, and families. He didn't mind if it was crowded, because all that mattered was having MC by his side. The opening of a new museum never had a shortage of crowds, and he wanted to share the first experience with her. Paintings and photographs were set on the wall neatly, they walked and viewed one art piece after another. However, it was strange, he thought.

Whenever MC laid her eyes on one art, she seemed to be very engrossed in it that she seemed to be in her own little world. Her gleaming yet solemn golden eyes were as if gazing into beneath the color and scribble, into the truth behind it. Her stare indicated curiosity, she was looking for something. It suddenly came back to him. The first meeting he had with Rika. It was during an exhibition like this, only this time, it wasn't his. She would stare at the picture of the sun with innocent and curious gleam in her eyes like MC.

"MC," he walked over to her side. "Is something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking." She turned to face him with a smile. "What about you? You've been staring at me for a while."

"Oh, don't mind me… I suddenly remember something."

"Remember what?"

"Rika." He looked up at the painting before them. "During our first date, she would look at my picture of the sun with eyes like yours just now. Shining so bright with honesty, curiosity, innocence…" silence filled the air before he snapped out of realization. "Ah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up."

"No, it's okay. I know how impactful she was in your life." She reassured with a smile. She really was thoughtful, he thought.

"But," he mumbled and looked at her with a blush, "this time I'm spending with you… is indescribably more joyous. Do you mind… if I hold your hand?"

The abrupt question shocked her with embarrassment. She merely nodded while averting her blushed face and felt his big, warm hand gently grasped hers.

They walked to painting after painting, photos after photos, sculpture after sculpture with hands locked to one another. V kept telling her his depiction of every art they stopped by. She seemed to be very curious about his translation as she kept watching him talk intensely, listening word by word thoroughly.

"You have great insight, Jihyun. You're meant to be in this world, after all."

"Oh, no. I'm new to this art field. I'm still learning."

"Hmm… then what about this?" she went to another painting across the room and pointed at it, "What do you think this painting mean?"

He stared at the large wide painting towering above them analyzing it. "It's a depiction of society's current state in the affairs of humanity, I think. It's also an encouragement to extend your hand to those who have no one by their side to help them. It sheds its light mainly upon the nature of humankind that could have been, and it seems to be something related to the artist as it has this certain personal touch that speaks their experience."

"I see…" she kept staring at it.

"What's wrong?"

"What was in their mind…?" she mumbled. "Every art hides a piece of the creator's soul. It's a medium which one expresses their soul into. Right now, we are looking at the soul of an artist. Their exposed voice painted by the colors and shapes on this former white blank canvas."

"MC…?"

"Have you ever wondered? The art that captures and speaks one's soul. We are currently looking into their heads. If I were an expert in this field, maybe I would've dismantled it and decoded the soul hidden behind this gem. Although I think, in truth, it's already self-explanatory enough."

 _Huh?_ He blinked. Why did that sound familiar?

"Ah, I'm sorry." She gave a guilty smile. "I must've said something weird just now. Don't mind me, I was just… thinking." Her voice gradually lowered as she glanced at a pair of mother and child who was across them and stared. He noticed her stare seemed to be longing, yearning, and sorrow. He looked at the pair, the mother who was introducing her child to an artwork. The memory of going to an exhibition with his mother suddenly passed through. The memory reminded him of the longing and sorrow for her. He looked at MC upon realization. Was she perhaps feeling the same way? It felt familiar to him.

 _Familiar?_ He suddenly winced in pain over the painful sudden images flashing in his head. The memory of his high school days, the image of a brown-haired girl in a music room alone, playing a sad piece on a piano, her golden eyes staring into his soul, her words and comfort that eased his turbulent confused young self.

The top part of the painting behind them was peeling off the wall, the large frame started descending towards them, a group of people screaming "watch out!" snapped him out of it, before he knew it, the large painting was falling on her without her realizing.

The loud thud was causing panic, some people were screaming for help. MC stared at the man on top of her with shock and widened eyes. He had wrapped his body around her, and the upper part of the painting hit his shoulder. Although his head was somewhat safe, the painting buried his body. Time ceased to exist in her mind, the ruckus was silent in her ears, as the crushed shoulder and pain on his face petrified her.

He was taken to the first aid room and had his upper arm bandaged. He was told reckless for using his shoulder to withstand heavy weight, to which he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and apologized. As he was being treated, MC never let her eyes off him. Her widened eyes exhibited shock and horror, because when she saw him shielding her, she was taken back to the moment where her mother lay in a coffin. After giving him a few suggestions and warnings, the doctor left.

"I'm sorry our date is ruined." He held the bandaged arm, gripping it in regret.

MC didn't respond. The atmosphere was intensified with dead silence and her solemn eyes to the ground. "…This isn't your fault, Jihyun. The museum should've double-checked the screws." Her fists clenched. "Also, why do you keep doing this? Stop throwing yourself into danger! I thought we were over this 2 years ago."

"That's…"

That meek look again, it felt like her chest was twisted into a knot. "…I don't like how you're the one injured from someone else's mistake. Wait here. I'm going to tell off the museum manager for this." She was about to run off, until V quickly grabbed her hand. He could tell she was acting strange. "MC… are you angry?"

She still didn't say anything, but her trembling body was an answer enough. He stood directly behind her and enveloped her trembling fist with his. "I'm sorry for being so reckless. But, anyone will throw themselves into danger for the one they love, is that not natural? I have lost my mother. I don't want to lose you too."

She still didn't speak a word. She seemed uncharacteristically angry today, he was worried. She turned around and placed her hand on his slightly injured head. There was a small bump on the back of his head. She lowered her hand and looked down. "Anyone will not want their loved one to get hurt because of them, is that not natural?" her tone sounded sarcastic. "You're not the only one who lost someone dear. And I almost lost you two years ago… repeatedly. When you are reminded of the things that trigger you… you're bound to release all of those emotions… I'm not Jumin."

"Haha, yes… my friend is quite something." He laughed awkwardly. He noticed she gripped his shirt tremblingly. "I remember. Back in high school and during the Mint Eye incident, you were the one who comforted me, who was there when I was lost and confused."

The girl desperately clinging to his shirt now seemed she was on the verge of that point. He didn't want it to happen to her. He remembered now. The memories forgotten. The memories of their first encounter—the true first. "MC, did you play piano often when you were in high school?"

She looked up at him, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"You were estranged from your family, weren't you?"

"…Yes." She said as she looked down with a sad smile. Yes, he recognized that smile.

The silent atmosphere and topic were awkward for her. "A-anyway, I'm sorry for not wearing something cute. I was from somewhere, so—"

"It's fine. You look very beautiful to me, MC." His words and dazzling smile made her blush, and as she was about to say something, he said, "Just as beautiful as when I first saw you."

"You mean… that time at the Mint Eye?"

"No." He embraced her and whispered, "You look beautiful to me no matter what. Your soul… it's very beautiful."

"Jihyun…?"

MC sat on a chair in the museum cafe, her blank and shocked look was fixed on him as he told her everything. The memory of their first meeting, of their talk about arts, of the soul she shared through the music piece she had played for him, and of the time where his leaked self-doubt and fear were welcomed by her sincere and reassuring words. It seemed MC didn't remember about their encounter either. During the two days they met, though it might not look it, MC's mind was elsewhere. That's why, she didn't bother asking his name too.

"I'm sorry for not remembering." Said her.

"No, I'm sorry too. It was supposed to be very important to me. But, after that day, I was greatly grieving for my mother, and my memory of you became hazy. I'm sorry for being such a self-centered child. Back then, I treated you with unfair judgment."

"It's fine. I understood that was your way of hiding and denying your fear and confusion."

He was surprised how calm and understanding she was about it, though knowing her, it was a given. As he glanced at her sipping coffee, he smiled. Every little she did seemed to grant him fragments of happiness.

But the most happiness of all: he finally found her. After ten years.

"But you've changed." He added. "It took me a while to recognize you since you used to be gloomy."

"Well, things happened." She looked down at her drink as she gave a guilty smile. "I'll tell you someday. We have all the time in the world now, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." His wide and sincere smile portrayed nothing but pure joy and love. "This time, with nothing to hold us back, I wish to get to know you, MC. I wish to know everything about you. And…" he stood from his chair and offered his hand to her like a gentleman. "Please trust me with your heart, just as I trust you with mine."

"Okay." With a bright smile, she placed her hand on his palm.

* * *

The dawn had set, the moon reached the stage. From the window of his house, he stared at the moonlight basking his interior with its calm radiance. The sun always shone the brightest, always was the mother of life, but the moon was different. Its bright yet not blinding shine had begun to receive his appreciation, a feeling of rest and tranquility enveloped his entire being.

"Jihyun."

Like her radiance enveloped his. He turned around to see her curious eyes gleamed at the white walls around his renovated house. She must've had an inkling what it was about.

"Your journey hasn't even begun, has it?" her smile was ever so angelic, his heart skipped a beat. The room had dim light, but her smile seemed to shine the brightest even amidst the darkest of hour.

He chuckled, "No. This is merely the beginning." His expression and hand on the wall showed proudness and contentment. "The real journey starts when you've become a part of my life. I want to paint the house with the color of Jihyun Kim you guided me to be, and perhaps, your color as well."

She laid her eyes on a camera on the dining table. "Oh, that." He held the camera. "It's a hobby now, for capturing moments in a flash, since I can't do it that instant with drawing. And, during my travel, I was thinking it would be wonderful to bring you along. I've experienced so many things, met so many people, saw so many diversity, and I wish to share such experience with you and capture those moments eternally. But," he aimed the camera at her face. "One day, I would like to use the pictures to paint you, and our times together."

"I'd like that. I'm glad you're fulfilling your dream, though. There's nothing greater than letting yourself go, isn't it?" she walked towards him with a smile.

"Speaking of dream," he put the camera back on the table. "what about your dream of becoming a pianist?"

"It's a secret for now." She put her index finger on her lips as she winked. "But someday, I will tell you."

"Of course. By the way, would like to hear the plans for this house?"

Room after room they entered, V explained what he would like to do with it. What furniture he would like to use, what color he would like to paint on each room, which one was the room for his art stuffs, and a room where MC could perhaps do what she loved, a room where her dream could be fulfilled. "Well, this is just a concept. But, I would like to start my life anew in this house, with you. I want to paint with you, just as I want to play music with you. I want you as my audience and muse, just as I would be yours. I want to finish blank puzzles together and color them with our favorite colors. Am I… asking too much?"

"Hmm? No, not at all. That's the dream, isn't it?"

"Haha, yes, indeed it is. Oh! And…" He slipped his hand into his pocket and let out a small box made of red velvet. He opened the lid to reveal two rings. "Do you remember the promise we made ten years ago?"

She nodded. "'The next time we meet, let's exchange our thoughts again'."

He picked up one ring and slipped in into her middle finger, "I swear upon my grave I will hold that promise forever close within my heart. I will always stay truthful to my voice and to the truths I am to bear, for the sake of my loved ones, for the sake of myself, for the sake of the woman whom I share myself with from this day on. This ring shall safeguard and prove that promise true." He kissed the ring on her finger.

She picked up the other ring and slipped it into the same finger on his, "I swear upon my grave I will do my best to uphold that promise and keep it safe forever as well. The promise to share our thoughts and feelings, to share parts or the entirety of our soul to the person whom we made this promise for." She kissed the ring on his finger.

Once again, he was enveloped in that same warmth and security as he had been ten years ago. Once again, he surrendered to the pleasant and peaceful relaxation her existence seemed to bring, a comfort he wished to stay as everlasting and as complementary as both the sun and moon together.

All he needed now was time. From onwards, these short-lived moments with her, he would make sure to keep it safe and eternal, until the day where he could finally say the word and fulfill his new dream of spending his old days with her. Forever until death do them apart.


End file.
